


【艾利】不要温顺地走进这良夜

by Jiaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Top Eren Yeager
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaku/pseuds/Jiaku
Summary: 原作向战后时间线，在艾伦十三年任期结束后。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	【艾利】不要温顺地走进这良夜

**Author's Note:**

> 原作向战后时间线，在艾伦十三年任期结束后。

那是859年再普通不过的一个夏日。

帕拉迪岛的夏天要比世界上的多数地方都要适宜人居，偏高的海拔让它免于多数岛屿和大陆都会经受的苦夏，山脉绵延，绿树成荫，临近海岸线还有宽广柔软的沙丘，如果没有曾经游荡在墙外的吃人恶魔与随时落在头顶的战火外，这本应是一个不错的避暑胜地。

可惜生活在岛上的艾尔迪亚人直到今年才察觉到这个事实。距离漫长的、如永夜般的战争结束一年有余，光是从废墟里重新起身都成了难事。许多人仍然很难习惯一眼望到底的天际线，日照角度和时间的改变迫使不少居民不得不重新装窗户。战场清理、遗体认领、军队改制、田地开垦，最麻烦的是政府重建，要求军政府解散、成立新内阁的声音越来越响，民众开始明白原来军队掌权不是一件理所当然的事，就如同时刻受到战争威胁的日子不应成为常态一样。女王依然受民众爱戴，可旧调查兵团却落入了英雄和累赘的夹缝里，人们不知道该拿他们怎么办才好。

即使是利威尔班也不例外。

让每提及此都忿忿不平。他说耶格尔派那群小人凭什么可以将功抵过，要不是因为靠着艾伦，他们早就上军事法庭了。现在倒好，他们组建临时内阁，明里暗里排挤旧104期，妄图像前几年那样只手遮天。他坐在桌边，假装漫不经心地看窗外车马。

“很快就选举了，”利威尔说，“民众不会这么快忘记你这位将领。”

让叹了口气。

“我明白您现在的身体状况，可如果您现在还在，至少对他们是种威慑，”让说，“您真的不打算回来了吗？”

利威尔摇摇头：“埃尔文是政治家，你也是，我只是个士兵，停战那一刻我的任务就已经完成了。”

“艾伦那个混蛋”——这句几乎要成了利威尔班现在口头禅，“他死了倒是轻松，留下我们来收拾这个烂摊子……”

茶杯搁在桌上时发出哐啷一声响，让顿了一下，有些害怕地抬眼看向利威尔。

“抱歉。”

“你说的没错，”利威尔说，“新建比毁灭要困难得多。艾伦是个毁灭者，死在了最合适的时候也是种运气。”

让不言。钟楼刚好在此刻响起黄昏的报时，街景开始变得模糊，昼夜交错时的不确定性从背光处悄悄生长。

“我该回去了。”让站了起来，影子从窗户角伸开，贯穿整个狭小的会客厅，“谢谢您的红茶。”

“我并不指望你们这些小鬼能懂其中的美妙。”利威尔依然坐着。严格来讲现在的让已经是临时内阁成员，而他只是一名退役士兵，幸好他一手带出来的几位孩子还尊他为长官，时常会带着红茶过来看他，偶尔会帮着他一起打扫卫生。大约是考虑到他腿脚不便，他们从未让他起身送行过。

孩子。让朝他微微颔首，高大的身材遮住整扇门的亮光。

“再见。”

年轻人离开后他继续坐了一会儿，看窗外景色渐暗，夕阳沿着层层叠叠的屋顶愈走愈远，最终消失在被城市切割得参差不齐的天际线。这是利威尔最喜欢的时刻，自打他走出地下街、第一次见到真正的太阳开始。在早年某次还不算惨败的壁外调查中，他们比预定计划晚了一小时归程，刚巧撞上了落日归山的景象。飞鸟和云朵被浸染成漂亮的殷红色，那是他头一次晓得原来红色不总是像流血的尸体那样瘆人，别处另有一番开阔明丽的模样。

他掉在了队伍后面，冒着被巨人吃掉的风险，对天空发了一会儿呆。

那是个危险与悸动交织的年代，而人们常常因为他的强大而忽略他留在调查兵团的最初动机。想要住到地面，想要看见阳光，想要呼吸新鲜空气，对没有经历过地下街这样的人间地狱的人而言，都是理所当然到让人发笑的愿望。

可他看见了，在困顿、杀戮与战斗之间，这个世界的美好趁着每一道缝隙涌到他的面前，引诱他、逼迫他、向他倾诉。这一幕记忆随着年岁增长不断发酵，逐渐掩盖了曾占据他所有睡眠时间的噩梦，当最后一颗带着硝烟味的尘屑被倒进了河流，他开始学着理解埃尔文对梦想的执著。

原来在生存已成奢侈的时代里，真的有比单纯活着更吸引人的东西。

下次让来的时候告诉他吧，利威尔暗自想，总不能因为墙倒塌了就停止探索，人类在这世上还存在一天，调查兵团就应当继续存在下去。

天色渐晚。

让不是唯一一个劝他回去的人。在他离开调查兵团后，三笠意外成了旧利威尔班里和他走得最近的一个。

“我们都希望您能回来。”三笠说，她在一个下过暴雨的午后敲响利威尔的门，落了半脚的泥泞，“您不在，我们比战时还要孤立无援。”

“我以为你们长大了，”利威尔皱了皱眉，拿着苕帚仔仔细细清理门槛，“怎么，还想像个小孩子一样来撒娇吗？”

“抱歉，只是我们不想看到事情往更糟糕的地方发展下去。”

利威尔停下了动作。

“我也不想。”

他背对着三笠，不想知道年轻人脸上的表情。

事后利威尔想，三笠和让的苦衷他都明白，没有善恶能彻底被清算，历史总是这样，见风使舵、钻营拍马的家伙好好地活了下来，还能自称自己是审时度势，而真正的英雄——他想起那人的脸——若不能在完成使命时幸运地死去，多半是不能安度余生的。

至于他，他从来都不是压得住大局的那一个，背负着一身力量，到头来谁的命也救不了。埃尔文也好艾伦也好，他总是眼睁睁看着他们朝死亡的方向一路狂奔，脚步坚定目光决绝，他拼尽全力也挽不回，能做的不过是跟在一旁替他们开路罢了。

艾伦是在战争结束不久死去的，利威尔还未从第一线退下，旧调查兵团立下赫赫战功，在时局混乱的彼时，他这个临时的最高长官是最管用的定心丸。每天他戴着眼罩艰难地处理各类文书，连轴转开大约两百个会议，正当他忍无可忍想对着耶格尔派一帮愣头青拍桌子时，助手推门而入说艾伦·耶格尔刚刚去世。

报告的声音在偌大的会议室里回响，方才鸡飞狗跳的圆桌一瞬寂静。利威尔叹了口气，声音极小，却首先破了这潭死水。

“看来我终于可以卸任了。”他说。

三笠对他的态度比战前友好许多。利威尔清楚小姑娘因为自己在法庭上踹了艾伦几脚就可以记恨几个月，同样也晓得她的世界戒备森严，自己还没有亲密到可以让她卸下防备，所以三笠的转变出乎了他的意料。还是说，利威尔反思道，是自己还没来得及意识到这些孩子的成长，他们就悄儿没声地长成了大人。

少女对他说话时声音沉静有力，可以站在辩论席上震慑对手，难以想象她曾经为了好友把刀架在自己脖子上。而她的两位好友，利威尔转身，看见三笠的面庞淹没在米白色的光里。

她的两位好友——

“这是艾伦和阿尔敏希望的世界，是他们用生命换来的，”她说，“我不希望它最后被糟蹋。我不会强迫您，但是让和我们都决定了，我们随时准备着，能够让您回来。”

“那你们有的受了，”利威尔说，“你们所在的局面今非昔比。”

“这是您离开的理由吗？”

“我只是个士兵，”利威尔重复着，“这也不再是我可以掌握的战场了。”

“真不像您。”

“是吗？”

他轻轻地问，心里多少期待有人会对他这副模样说点什么。三笠神色顿了顿，没有再继续说下去。这样的神情利威尔见得多了，在他离开之后，每每有声音说他的隐退是这个世界的损失的时候，都会有不自觉的目光瞥向他瞎掉的眼睛、断掉的手指、以及被子弹射穿的小腿。他像每一个重伤的士兵一样，残缺的部位加起来可以组成小半个人。

多数时候利威尔都会不屑于用自己一身伤去博同情，但如果遇上难缠的家伙，他会觉得能靠这个讨得后半生清闲也不是什么坏事。

“谢谢您还愿意见我。”

姑娘向他道别。

“你们是我的部下，变成这样应该是我向你们道歉。”

三笠摇摇头，没有应和他的自责。她对他行心脏礼，如在旧利威尔班训练时那样，嘱咐了他多保重，随即便离开了。

利威尔想也许人都一样，失去的东西积攒到一定程度，曾经的隔阂会自然转化成为亲密，像是他与三笠和让，以及旧利威尔班剩余的所有人，他们为了在这场漫长的战争中活下来，不得已丢失了正常人类可能拥有的大部分东西。

人都一样。在孤独面前一样的落魄无助，会惯性去抓什么救命稻草。

利威尔把茶杯收起来，这套茶具用了太久，茶垢开始洗不掉了，他考虑着也许明天该去集市看看，顺道重新买个笤帚，在湿季到来、霉菌生长之前，他需要一个崭新而干燥的住处。

艾伦送给他的清洁工具一直锁在橱柜深处，跟着他在战火中辗转至今。

又是日没时刻。

他们总是在白昼结束之前离开他，留他一人对抗不见尽头的黑夜。

多数时候，利威尔都比别人想象的要无坚不摧。

民众是认得他的，他是崩溃的旧时代遗留的神话，是残垣断壁间唯一一座依然伫立的雕像。民众认得他，认得他的瞎眼、断指和不够灵活的伤腿，大人们指着他的照片教导小孩子，这位是利威尔，前调查兵团士兵长，一人能抵一个旅团的战力，没有他，即使是艾伦·耶格尔也难保能走到今天。他走在路上，人们向他脱帽行礼，集市的商家们会低于市价卖给他物资，与他相熟的店铺老板长期为他免费提供红茶——虽然质量比不得他长途跋涉去城市另一边买来的茶叶。但他晓得这是人们对于他的贡献的回馈，可能还带着些愧疚。民众都是一样，由最后的结果来决定这群活下来的士兵们到底是凯旋的英雄还是丧家之犬。

而利威尔不打算责怪他们，如果他收下这些心意能让人们内心好过一点，他当然不会推辞。

他过得不像一个真正有隐退意向的老兵。住在王都中心，时常被街头巷尾的人看见他外出采购，小酒馆里有他能说上两句话的熟客，军队高层和政要常常出入他的宅子，除了名字再未出现在报纸上，他始终没离开过人们的视野。有人猜测他想透过旧利威尔班做新内阁的影子成员，当然更多人对他同时抱着尊敬和怜悯，兀自猜想他过得比人们看到的艰难。

利威尔几次亲面这样的疑问，那时他的脾气已经比年轻时候好了不少。他忍住一声嗤笑，说我从前是士兵，退役之后和你们一样，只是个普通人而已。

他的大脑依然如年轻时候一样清醒，虽然不清楚到底是托阿克曼血统的福还是他自己运气好。他对于响声、红色和相关词句没有任何应激反应，平静到能独自坐在窗边看完新年焰火，连带他的睡眠质量比过去好了不少。他开始学着躺在床上睡觉，因为再也不需要与死亡短兵相接，部下和战友的血越来越少出现在他的梦里。以及虽然还只是少数情况，但每每当他睁开眼能看到窗外大亮的时候，他还会感受到某种自然而然的满足感。

也许这才是真正的人该过的生活，他现在的努力只是一种纠正。

当然不是没有厌烦的时候。他的窗户靠着主路，一年来听着越来越多的车马声，即使是长年从地下街那样嘈杂的地方活过来的人也会受不了。在不打算搬离旧居的前提下，他雇了一位车夫，人看着和气善良，愿意在任何天气里载着他从王都走到巨木之森。

这片森林被重新规划成了观光景点，原先只是叹为观止、如同神迹的高大乔木，如今又添上了原调查兵团的战斗历史，政府的文员们加急编出了引人入胜的解说词，从中抽出一些窘迫不堪的失败，为每一位后来者讲述曾经的抗争与不屈荣光。

只有利威尔知道哪一片草地曾浸过部下的血。他闻得到空气里尸骸的腐烂味，到了夏季会招来恶心的蚊虫。直到墙壁坍塌之前，他始终对这一片避而远之。

只有一次。他模模糊糊地算过日子，应该是艾伦擅自潜入马来的前不久，他陪着艾伦到过这里一次。

并不是他的主观意愿。理论上讲，利威尔是艾伦的监护人——更准确一点，是看守者。那几年里义勇兵来岛，岛内的状况比旧王政时期更为不明，他们不清楚那位疯狂的短发女人接近艾伦有什么目的，为了保护艾伦的安全，他与韩吉一商量，只得叹了口气，加紧跟在艾伦身边。时间长了，他都觉得自己像是烦人的妈妈。

所以当艾伦主动前来找他，说想外出走走时，他还是非常惊讶。

少年的影子遮住了他正在读的文件，利威尔抬起头，觉得面前这个人的生长总算告了一个段落，不会再像前些年，他每次见到艾伦都得更用力仰一点头。但那双绿眼睛看向自己时还是一如既往的温顺，下意识收敛着身上的戾气。艾伦对长官还算是服从，可这与对韩吉又不一样，利威尔说不出哪里不同，但总归是不一样的。

新兵带的久了，利威尔对于现在年轻人的心思还是能猜出个大概。他很喜欢现在的利威尔班，他们都是从最残酷的战场上活下来的优秀士兵，这不妨碍他们成为他遇过的最像经历过正常青春期的孩子，一举一动都带着灼热阳光的味道，所有意味明晰可见。许是这样的原因——可能再加上艾伦这个联结点，利威尔从他们那里获得了前所未有强大的信任。

可艾伦不一样。

从见艾伦的第一面起，他就从未指望自己能看透艾伦。艾伦是怪物，在他被大家认为是个脾气暴躁成天赶着送死的混蛋时利威尔便这么形容他，后来他们夺回了玛利亚墙，艾伦像个终于熬过叛逆期的孩子一样长大，身高如玉米拨穗，站立时气势俨然，让和科尼调侃说这下可算有了点救世主的样子，艾伦耸肩，老老实实地继续打扫屋子。利威尔站在旁边，端着红茶一言不发，半天没能从那双眼睛里瞧出个名堂。

利威尔不能说自己一点也没有失望过。

他把看到一半的材料翻转过来，取了斗篷说我们走吧。艾伦穿着他平时穿的外套，上马时长过后颈的发梢在光里飞起又垂下，利威尔瞥了一眼，觉得该向他提议剪剪头发。

艾伦还会乖乖听他话吗？他出神想，听着身后规规整整的马蹄声——艾伦始终保持着刚进调查兵团养成的好习惯，永远保持在差他两匹马的距离。

——或许会。

——不，肯定会听的。

艾伦始终是优先他的伙伴的。世人当艾伦·耶格尔是救世神明，只有他的伙伴知道艾伦曾经的狼狈和挣扎，可以不留情面地嘲笑他是笨蛋混账爱哭鬼，也正因此艾伦才能毫不犹豫地信任他们。

利威尔班不是没有抱怨过，大部分来自让和科尼，比如大热天被迫陪艾伦去整修铁道之类的。回到本部后利威尔和他们同桌吃晚餐，坐在餐桌这头看另一端孩子们吵闹，听他们半真半假的诉苦，从头至尾不发一言。

“其他人呢？”

利威尔问话的时候没有回头。

“您说什么？”

艾伦一愣。

利威尔停了下来。

“你的伙伴们，”他说，听见身后的人也把马停了下来，“他们没有事的话，我猜你大概也不会来找我。”

艾伦没有马上回答。那时已快到仲夏，靠近树林便能听到细微蝉鸣，风吹得成片树林沙沙地响，安谧妥帖像过去每一个未被侵扰的夏日。

短暂的沉默竟然让利威尔心生了些不该抱有的期待。

“我不想再麻烦他们了，”最终是标准答案，“因为我现在不能擅自行动，所以……非常抱歉。”

“不碍事，”利威尔挥挥手打断他，“你能考虑到这里，我很高兴。”

他和艾伦的同伴们当然是不能放在一个标准上比较的，他早就知道。无论是出于应当遵守的规定和责任，还是来自他未能经历过的训练那三年——艾伦还未被当成救世主的那三年，他所能从艾伦身上获得的，都不应与104期同等。

他们走过小木桥，小河两岸水草已经长得丰满，阳光透过树叶缝隙落下来，水里像是漂着亮晶晶的星星碎片。

“真漂亮，是不是？”艾伦问他，“之前我们从未意识到这个。”

“是啊，如果不是尸体和巨人的臭味，我们能更加享受这片观光地。”利威尔面无表情地回他，“你把我叫出来，就是单纯陪你散散步吗？”

“不可以吗？”

他们下了马，一前一后地走着。利威尔本想帮他把马牵了，转念又想起自己不是三笠，即使他任期要到了，也没必要真的像妈妈一样去照顾他。

“任期”。

四周漂浮着凉悠悠的木头香气，利威尔觉得莫名恶心。

他不需故地重游便能毫不费力地回想起千万遍在他噩梦里出现过场景，这是伏击巨人最好的地方，在这里他的战友和部下被撕扯、被捏碎，满地是头颅和支离破碎的四肢。清理战场时马蹄踩过血泊，归程时很长一条路的草地全被染成深色。

艾伦在这片巨木之森里完成了他第一次壁外调查，利威尔实在想不出他有什么理由怀念。  
“我会怀念每个地方，”艾伦说，“等我们潜入马来的计划施行后，就不知道什么时候再回来了。”

他停下脚步。

“要是时间多一点就好了。”

利威尔回过头，看见艾伦刚好站在光里，挡住眼睛的头发被风吹开，其中映了整片森林。

那时艾伦多少岁来着？

后来利威尔总是会花很长时间回想这个问题，在其他所有信息都清晰了然的时候，唯独这里像是被谁故意扯了纱布掩盖过去。“潜入马来”，他反复嚼着这句话，那是玛利亚之墙夺回后的第四年，艾伦违反军纪，擅自行动，破了他们打算长期在马来潜行的预想，并在收容区大开杀戒。

那是艾伦潜入马来的前一年。是十八岁的艾伦。

他想起来了。

面前的少年身姿挺拔，神色柔和，如刚刚长成的乔木，是要冲破一切朝向天空，生机蓬勃得像是他还能再活很多年。

利威尔伸手挡住了刺眼的光线。

“我的时间不长了，”艾伦说，“谢谢您愿意陪我。”

他的头发实在是太长了。

利威尔望了他一会儿，又转身向前。他们在深及脚踝的草地里走着，衣料擦过草尖的响声惊着了森林里某只动物。

该劝劝他剪头发。

他们回到艾伦住所的时候已是深夜，繁星满天，路灯把艾伦的影子拉得很长，倒映在无人的街道上。他对骑在马上的利威尔说明天再见，抬头行礼的样子像是他刚进调查兵团时，规规矩矩向利威尔道早安。

那是个新月夜。少年人的发梢嵌进橙黄色的光晕，跟着夜风摇曳出好看的线条。

利威尔到底也没能对他说出那句话。

那是859年再普通不过的一个夏日。

利威尔在天光初现的时候便出发了。太阳还未升起，街景是墨水蓝色。车夫一脸困倦地等在门口，利威尔微微欠身，为自己的擅作主张道歉。

他没有将自己的行程告诉让和三笠，这些孩子们已经习惯了，若敲门时没有听到手杖敲地声，他们便会转身离开。

利威尔不清楚他们是否猜测过自己不时的失踪去了哪里，但从一些心照不宣的沉默和小心翼翼来看，自己背后多多少少是有些声音的。相比之下世间对此的态度要大方得多，人人都知道利威尔曾经是艾伦·耶格尔的监护人，悼念艾伦成了他一项默认的任务，即使是他的卸任，也必须连带写进艾伦的历史。

建筑逐渐稀疏起来，透过车窗看得见的天空越来越完整。他闻得见泥土湿淋淋的气味，知道马上要经过墓地，这一片昨晚下过大雨，有些青草连着根被冲了出来，乱七八糟横在白色墓碑旁边，狼藉得像停战现场。利威尔探身看了看，又坐回来，心想是时候告诉让该整修墓地了。

艾伦没有墓碑。

听三笠说是他自己的意思。起初对于这个决定利威尔是坚持反对的，他说艾伦到底是调查兵团的士兵，他应当像每一位牺牲在前进路上的士兵一样，有最后安身和被悼念的地方。三笠捏着一封血迹斑斑的信坐在桌子的最那头，独自面对政府、军队和商会的质问。

她说兵长，艾伦受的苦已经够多了。

利威尔站起来，想要反驳些什么，却在拉开椅子的时候手背碰掉了茶杯，陶瓷稀里哗啦碎了一地，会议室里每一个人都望着他，没有人敢说话。

车轮碾过泥泞，出了瓮城便是一片广阔荒野。日出时分刚过，太阳已经把天空照得透亮，灌木和花草在新鲜的光线里，像是一夜之间又生长了一次。土壤的湿气被晒得开始腾起，逐渐侵入利威尔乘坐的马车里。

那个时候他想说什么呢？

“艾伦是最不怕受苦的。”也许他想说这个。他可以被安排住几个月的地下室不发一句怨言，对自己在审议所上踹过他的几脚没有记过任何恨，利威尔班赶到礼拜堂救他的时候，他被铁链捆着，命悬一线时候第一个想到的也是让他们先逃……

——不止这些，利威尔想，不止这些。手和脚被咬掉，心脏被贯穿，所有人有意无意压在他身上的赌注、生命和希望，每一道都是逼近死亡的痛楚，艾伦一一挺过来了。

艾伦从来没有畏惧过，他知道。

葬礼当天是个大晴天。

利威尔班排在人群的最前列，三笠抱着一个小小的盒子，里面是艾伦存在过的最后一点痕迹，很快就被海风吹得再无踪影。

手脚被切断，心脏被贯穿，为了变身巨人手掌一遍一遍地流血，发起狠来甚至连肉都直接咬下来。因着巨人之力，身体很快便被修复，于是又开始新的一轮战斗、流血、受伤，像是永远无法停止的诅咒。

出席葬礼时利威尔没有任何情绪。他想起艾伦刚刚入调查兵团的时候，他向艾伦讲解如何控制他而不是杀掉他。粉笔画的虚线割掉了四肢，小少年脸上还有不带遮掩的惊恐。

那一定很疼。利威尔想。

所以你才自作主张，连个墓碑都不打算留下吗？

可真不像你啊，艾伦。

他到达巨木之森的时候太阳已经升得很高，因为庞大树冠遮挡，越往里走越是昏暗。他听见答答的马蹄声远去，知道车夫一定又去附近哪个村庄歇脚，顺道为那些百无聊赖的平凡日子带去些谈资。

利威尔从不介意，艾伦·耶格尔是救世神明，为神明的陨落哀悼是战争结束后民众最愿意见到的桥段，好像每个人都喜欢听神话故事一般。

救世神明。

他深一脚浅一脚在森林里走着。帕拉迪岛的夏天是个很好的季节，如果晚上不下雨就更好了，他想着，脚噗通一声踏进了水坑。他嫌恶地扯起斗篷，听见大树的背后传来踢踢踏踏的声音，大概是吓着了小鹿。

巨人不会吃这些动物，所以即使在早些年，调查兵团也常常看见林子间有鹿、兔子和松鼠来回穿梭，它们是这场战争真正的观众，在生死搏斗的缝隙里闲庭信步，有充足的闲暇时间享受阳光、新叶和果实，他们没能带走的尸体重来时都连白骨都找不见，利威尔怀疑大概已经被乌鸦和其他野兽分食了。

都过去了。利威尔挥着手里的树枝，为自己在草丛中开了一条路。现在他已经闻不到当年让他反胃的气味，硝烟战火的回忆都像墨汁滴入海里一样不留痕迹消逝，落叶年年覆盖冻结了的土壤，春天到了会有新芽从浸过血的土地中冒出，这个世界的自我修复比巨人再生更强，无论曾经多么哀鸿遍野，只要有时间，它都会恢复如初。

像是从一场无边无际的噩梦中醒来。

埃尔文从头到尾都没有看错他。他是生存率最高的优秀士兵，故事的主角会死于最后一场战役的最后一颗子弹之下，而他可以活到和平年代。

有时他会怀疑艾伦连死亡都放在了计划之中。停战协议是他们从战场上把艾伦救下来不久后签的，那时艾伦丝毫没有醒来的迹象，残存的巨人之力没有修复他的身体，如同他已经决心去死一般。后来利威尔因为各种事务的处理不得不离开，仅剩三笠和让在照顾，关于艾伦死前所有的情况他都只能听到转述。

三笠说艾伦醒来那天冬雪刚好开始融化，她趴在病床边打盹儿，隐约听到了窗外溪水涓涓的声音，然后她睁眼，看见艾伦不知从哪要来了一个小桌，正趴在上面专心致志地写着什么。

“你醒了。”艾伦说，温温和和笑起来。

那一段时间利威尔每天都会收到信件，都是三笠和让从医院里加急送过来的。台灯照亮冰霜，寒风从没关好的窗户钻进来，他抬头看见光秃秃的树枝上开始结了花苞。

他们都以为他能起死回生，都盼着那个奇迹再次降临在艾伦身上。

利威尔停住脚步。他记得这条路是长距离索敌阵的一部分，曾被马蹄踏得露出赤裸土地。被女巨人追赶的时候，艾伦曾想过靠自己的力量战斗，却被旧利威尔班阻止。

“做你希望的选择吧。”他总是这么对艾伦说。

艾伦每一次都会看向他，像是乞求他的帮助或者肯定。他最后一次单独见到艾伦，浅绿色的光线照在少年的脸上，他辨别不出是否有过几秒钟的欲言又止。

那次他曾试图向自己求助过吗？在他独自密谋的了不得的计划实施之前，他是不是也有一瞬间的犹豫，所以才会独身前来？

利威尔狠狠地踹了一脚树根，痛感不出意料地钻到了心上。

最终艾伦的身上再也没有发生过奇迹。利威尔一身疲惫地回到家，在门口第二次拆开艾伦的死亡通知。

花瓣在夜风里簌簌落下。

葬礼前一天旧利威尔班围坐在他窄窄的会客厅里，他问艾伦去世的时候有没有说什么，三笠摇摇头，双眼通红，手中紧紧攥着那条破旧的围巾。

“他已经说不出话来了。”她说。

让低下头，声音嘶哑地骂了句混蛋。

这就是你的选择，艾伦，目无法纪、擅自行动，到死了也一句话都不说……

利威尔无意识地揩了揩自己的眼角。

有多久没有掉过眼泪了啊，他想。

喜怒哀乐这种东西，像是机器一样，若是常年蒙尘不加打理，即使是天生会的事，也变得不会了。

林间有飞鸟的影子一闪而过

利威尔热衷整理，无论是战前战后，他喜欢一切都清楚明白，住所如此，他自己的人际关系与私人感情也是如此。倒也不像是外人想的，因为是不苟言笑的英雄什么的，他只是单纯怕麻烦罢了。

这是某种生存智慧。利威尔不知道被失去折磨和落入巨人之口哪一种更令人痛苦，他经历过前一种，不想经历后一种，十几年的厮杀让他掌握了划定安全范围的本能，必要时候他可以手刃三十个变成奇行种的部下，决绝而不留情面。可他思索至今，也不知道应该怎么归纳他与艾伦的这些年。

艾伦是这个世界里唯一的混沌。利威尔恐惧过、怀疑过、困惑过，最后也咬牙切齿恨过。当艾伦带着一身血污，像从地下街的泥泞中滚过一般爬上飞艇时，他确是要带着真切恨意踢的那一脚的。那孩子是个危险因素，他在地牢里见到第一眼便被凶狠目光吸引，像是暴露在烈日下的易燃物，总有一天会烧毁一切。若是利威尔更清明一点，他就应当凭着本能把艾伦推出安全区域之外。

可他没有办法，他总是不得不相信他。

利威尔站在树下，觉得自己的膝盖被湿气浸入，已经开始隐隐发疼。

当时他曾接到过指示，说艾伦不可信，要找一个可信的人去继承始祖巨人。他不想去考虑过计划的可行性，在别人当着他的面提起时，他满脑子想的是他与艾伦第一次见面时，巨人纹未褪去的少年模模糊糊看向自己的眼睛。

任谁在黑夜里行走都会追逐火光，朝着明亮跟温暖的方向。

“兵长。”

十九岁的艾伦抬头看他，向他行心脏礼，说明天再见，然后头也不回地冲向死亡。

再过多少年，艾伦·耶格尔的故事也一定会被书写下去。自幼便向往着自由的传奇少年，在战场上燃烧殆尽的年轻勇士，孤注一掷、最终力挽狂澜的英雄。他是黑暗年代的光芒，尤弥尔民所到之处会有他的雕像，城市与新生儿将会以他为名。

不久之后，这里也会建起属于艾伦的纪念碑吧，利威尔想，看着这片植物长得郁郁葱葱，掩盖掉暗红色的过去。

都是你的计划，是不是？打算用死来逃脱惩罚，我从未预计到你会这样胆怯。

真是令人失望啊。

已经过了正午了吗？他看不见太阳，仅凭着暧昧的光影猜测。车夫应该快从附近的村庄赶来，他若再磨蹭下去，回到家应该快深夜了吧。

利威尔一脚踢开了石子。

那是大家希望知道的艾伦，利威尔想。没有人想去了解真正的他，爱哭鬼、急着送死的混蛋、脑容量不及一只蚂蚁的蠢货，十五岁时是个异数，十九岁时是无人知晓的迷雾，强大到令人畏惧，又弱小到让人怜悯，是利威尔波澜壮阔的一生中最大的意外。

也是他的灭顶之灾。

艾伦用死亡合上了这段苦难历史的最终章，从此也把利威尔生命里属于他的那部分剥离得干干净净。那一段刺眼的、灼热的、剧烈疼痛着的生命，是生存意义的本身，曾被利威尔短暂地保管，死死护在身后、藏在心底，等它的主人沉默地离去，利威尔才知道原来赌上性命的东西，也可以这么轻而易举地被取回。

一切都已经注定好了，死板执拗的是他，不肯认命的也是他。

他觉得无力，他想起三笠到头来也没有交出艾伦的信件，他却没有办法对此挑出一个不是。

他将这样无知地度过剩下半生，做一位被人敬仰的过时英雄，恪尽职守的守护者，终其一生去缅怀艾伦·耶格尔活在世人面前的那几年。

这场告别太长了，艾伦，实在太长了。

日落总是来得毫不留情。昏昏欲睡的午后在模糊的时间里一晃而过，利威尔走出巨木之森，看见车夫已经在出口等着，背后一片广袤草原，半数生灵都被淹没于血阳之中，可即使在这白日将尽之时，也不显任何凄凉。

他对车夫说抱歉久等，撑着手杖坐进车厢。行进时有马蹄与车轮滚动的声响，于越来越暗的前路上永不停歇。

三笠曾经告诉过他，说她不是没有想过去死。

“我曾把所有的生命都交给了艾伦，可我觉得对不起他，”三笠说，“艾伦希望我活下去。”

艾伦会不断前进吧。

利威尔不明白那时为什么艾伦会突然回光返照一般地苏醒过来，却又急速地衰弱下去，就像不明白他曾单独约见自己，最后却只剩缄默。艾伦总是一头扎进去走到底的，唯独那一步满是扑朔迷离的犹豫。

好似还有什么未了的不甘心。

他靠着椅背，心里算过无数种可能性，算来算去只能嘲笑自己，艾伦什么都没留下，他又从哪里晓得。

渐渐能看见城邦，那里华灯初上，人声开始喧嚣，把土地的潮气一并掩盖住。

他到达住处比往常要早一些，街边小酒馆外还热热闹闹。他在路灯的影子里站了一会，心里暗盼着这些酒鬼快滚走还他个清净，却迟迟没能如愿。

反正你们都会在白昼结束时离开。

利威尔想。

这只是帕拉迪岛一个再普通不过的夏日，太阳落下会再升起，每个人都会拥有欣欣向荣的明天。

他转过身，迎着头顶沉沉的乌云，像往常一样，迈入看不见尽头的黑夜。

==FIN==


End file.
